1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in method and means for treating timbers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method and means for treating railroad ties, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is highly desirable to treat or impregnate timbers, as for example railroad ties, with a suitable preservative material, such as creosote or the like, in order to lengthen the useful life of the timbers. At the present time, the most common method of treating or coating railroad ties comprises carrying of the ties on a locomotive along a railroad track to the vicinity of a large treating vessel. The vessel is filled with a supply of the coating material, which is normally in a liquid state, and is provided with a plurality of trucks or rollers therein for receiving a plurality of the ties. The ties are loaded longitudinally into the vessel and flat in the liquid contained therein. The trucks disposed within the vessel facilitate the movement of the ties longitudinally therethrough whereby the ties absorb the treating fluid, and are subsequently removed from the tank or vessel in a coated or treated state. A boiler is usually provided for producing steam which is directed through the vessel for heating of the coating or treating material and suitable pumping equipment is normally interposed between the vessel and a treating fluid holding tank in order that the treating fluid may be introduced into and withdrawn from the vessel. When the ties have been in the treating vessel a sufficient length of time for absorbing a sufficient quantity of the treating fluid, the fluid is removed from the vessel, and a vacuum is produced in the interior of the vessel for facilitating drying of the coating ties contained therein. The ties thus treated and dried are removed from the vessel, and the process is repeated with the next batch of ties. This method and means of treating ties has many disadvantages in that the treating vessel is of an enormous size, and the auxiliary equipment, such as the locomotive for delivery of the ties to the vessel, and the rails for travel of the locomotive are expensive.